The Exception
by StardustZero
Summary: Alternate Universe. When normal guy Edward meets movie star Jacob Black sparks fly in more ways than 1. Slash in every chapter!


This is an AU story, and obviously JxE with some awesome Bella bashing, so I hope you enjoy.

The Exception

He thought that the hills of West Virginia were perfect right before dawn. The sky started to mix between the deepest blue and lavender as the stars seemed to shine brighter. Edward thought this time of day was almost magical, so on this particular Tuesday morning he was driving to work at 6am with a soft smile on his face. The warm May air was ruffling his chestnut brown hair through his open Volvo window. Yes, quite possibly today was a perfect day, where anything could happen. Or at least that's how he felt as he navigated the winding roads.

The only thing that could destroy this morning was the nagging reminder in his mind of the fight he had last night with his girlfriend, Bella. Distracted Edward glanced in the rearview mirror to so that the angry red mark from where her hand had connected with his face was still there. His honey colored eyes narrowed, still angry as her words. She had exploded when he had been late again for a date, not that she would listen to the fact that he was helping a little girl lost on the street find her mother. She had called him cold, uncaring and always thinking more about other people then about her. She had been so angry Edward thought she might have a heart attack right then and there. He let out a sigh when he remembered that he hadn't helped the situation by calling her selfish and controlling. She had smacked him after that and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Edward to deal with the awkward situation of everyone staring at him. He had not called her last night.

Edward sighed again as he let out a hiss of breathe as his hand grazed a particular sensetive part of his abused face, that girl could really pack a punch when she needed to. So engrossed in his thoughts he almost didn't see the car pulled on the side of the road with it's hazards on. The Ford truck had the hood open and Edward could see a figure leaning ever the engine, their upper half hidden under the hood. He glanced at his car stereo, he still had 15 minutes to get to work, not that they would care that he was late. A second later he was pulling of the road past the broken truck, it wasn't in his nature to ignore a person in need, especially on a road that almost no one passes by on.

He bit back a grimace at the random though that entered his mind when he exited his car, Bella had said he was too caring, that he would give the shirt off his back even if it meant he would freeze, that he had no self preservation. Edward didn't see any problem with that.

Edward saw the man tense as he approached and he put on his friendliest smile. He knew all to well men having problems with their car are usually aggitated and embarrassed to be caught having a problem.

" Hi." Edward stopped a couple feet behind the figure. " I saw that you were broken down, and I know this is a pretty deserted road. Do you need help with anything?"

The man turned and Edward was greeted with an expansion a tan flesh, harded into perfect muscles. He breath caught in his throat, the man was about 4 inches taller than him, and he seemed to be almost molded into the faded blue jeans he was wearing. But the thing that distracted him the most was the man had no shirt on. Edward felt his face flush, not expecting to be met with such a sight on the side of the road. The man muttered something that Edward didn't quite catch, ducking his head so that his face was hidden behind the long rim of his black baseball cap. Edward frowned and tried to regain his composure. After all there was no reason he should be getting nervous about seeing another man half naked, he was straight and had a girlfriend!

"Do you need a jump?" He asked, not moving any closer to the tanned figure. The only response he received was a jerking nod. With a sigh Edward turned to retreat to his car to grab the cables he needed. Edward figured that he would try to help a stranger out and it would turn out to be a wierdo that didn't want to talk, hopefully he wasn't a convict on the run or some other kind of dangerous person.

After he turned his car around to face the strangers and connected his own side of the cables to his engine Edward sat in his drivers seat, waiting for the other man to do the same. Only after the other man leaned over the trucks engine with the cables and Edward saw the muscles stretch over his perfect back did he realize he was staring again. With a blush Edward willed his eyes to look away, the only justification tht came to his scrambling mind was that compared to himself the man was almost a greek god, who wouldn't stare? Edward looked down at his lithe frame, alright so he was slighlty skinny and more pale than he should be, as Bella always liked to remind him. But that wasn't because he was a recluse! He just couldn't get tan without burning and peeling and the muslces were there, they just weren't prominent. That's when Edward decided that was why he was compelled to look at the other man, he was the visual of everything that Edward was never going to be.

Edward was almost relieved when the other man straighted and stepped away from the truck. Turning the key Edward revved the engine on the Volvo, trying to send energy to the truck as fast as possible. After a few minutes the man waved at him to stop as he jumped into the cab of the truck and tried to start his own engine. Edward hard the engine sputter then kick into gear and smiled. Turning off his Volvo he slipped out to disconnect the cables. Turning to collect the other clable he lwt out a startled squeak to see the tanned stranger already standing in front of him holding the other end of the cables.

Edward took the offered cables and turned to put the in his car when he heard the muttered 'Thank you' from behind. He could ignore that even though it was quiet he could tell the voice was musical, but what he couldn't ignore was how rude the man was being. Edward spun and dropped the cables on the ground.

" Listen," Edward growled " Where I come from when someone helps you out you look them in the face and say thank you. It's just proper…" The words sputtered and died on Edwards lips as he snatched the baseball cap off the rude strangers head. Heated chocolate eyes glared at him from a perfect face. Plump lips were perced to match the eyes as the short black hair shifted in the breeze.

Jacob Black, of course Edward would recognize him, who couldn't? Jacob was the most popular Hollywood actor at the moment, all men wanted to be him, all women wanted to be with him. At leasT Edward now knew why he felt to sub par compared to this other man. Jacob was know to be tempermental and a loner, but Edward couldn't fathom why he would be by himself on a deserted West Virginia road. ' An indian god' Bella had described him as. 'The guy every girl wanted to have sex with.' The statement had pissed Edward off then, it still pissed him off now.

Jacob growled and snatched the hat back from Edward, startling him. " How much do you want?"

Edward could only stare at him in confusion. "How much for what? Helping you?" Edward hadn't wanted to get anything out of helping the other man, hadn't even thought of it.

"No." Jacob said through clenched teeth. "How much for you to not going running right to the press." He was glaring at Edward in such a way that made it difficult for Edward to catch his breath.

It took about 10 seconds for Edward to realize what the other man was talking about, about 15 more seconds for him to get pissed. He pushed Jacob angrily, only slighly disappointed when it hardly moved the other man. " I'll let you know, I helped you because you were in trouble, not because your rich or famous." Edward puncuated each sentence with a finger poking into that perfect chest. " How arrogant are you to think that I even care enough to go running off to the press, to say what anyway? That I met fucking Jacob Black? Sorry buddy but I'm not even interested in anything but getting to work, that place you have made me late to . And this is the gratitude you give me, assuming I'm like every sleezy person out there."

Edward turned in a huff, marching back to his car. He was about the open his door when a warm hand decended on his shoulder, spinning him around and sending his head reeling. Suddenly he found himself pinned with his back against the cool metal of his car and a warm body trapping him in front. The contrast made his breath hitch as his eyes met snapping dark ones inches above his own. Jacob had him affectively trapped between his arms and Edward growled at him and pushed against the rock hard chest in an attempt to get away. His mind was running, what was the other man up to? Why was he just standing there looking at him like that? Was he going to beat the crap out of him?

Edward started to panic, he could feel his heart start to race and his adrenaline flow. Jacob wasn't speaking, nor was he moving for all the shoving Edward was doing. It had been years since Edward had his last painc attack but he could recognize the signs as his breathe started to pant out and his hands started to shake as he clenched his eyes shut, he had to get control of himself.

Warmth flooded his face and Edward sighed into it, unknowingly leaning into the comforting warmth.

******* Changing point or view ******

Jacob almost sighed at he saw the man tilt his cheek into jacobs palm. The man was a rollercoaster for him, one second helpful and nice, the next angry, the next almost having a panic attack. Maybe it was his fault for assuming the man would run right to the press but who could blame him, he had seen the recognition in the mans face when he had taken his hat. Jacob slowly ran has hand up to the mans temple then back down his cheek liking the feeling of the velvety flesh below his fingertips. The man was intriguing, almost exciting to the movie star. His gaze slid down the stilled mans frame, by far the man wasn't ugly, especially with that windswept hair that looked ready for sex, or like it had just come from it.

Jacob grinned to himself, hadn't he driven down this raod to get away? To maybe find something different from the gawking fans and followers who would never be real with him. Maybe this man was his solution. He smiled as honey eyes slid slowely open, glazed from the rush of adrenaline and emotion. Seizing the moment he reached down and snapped the unknown mans phone from its belt strap and flipped it open.

******* Back to Edward******

"Edward Cullen". Edwards world seemed to snap back into focus as he heard his own name being spoken. Blinking rapidly he realized he was no longer pinned to his car, and the bastard known as Jacob Black was standing a foot away looking through his phone.

"Hey!" Edward yelled, lunging forward and making a wild grab for his phone. He missed of course and only became more frustrated as Jacob held the phone over his head, a goofy grin plastered in his face.

" Should I make you jump for it Ed?" Jacob joked, waving the phone mockingly.

"Don't call me that!" Edward snarled trying to grab the mans arm and pull his phone down into reach. This caused Jacob just to laugh harder at his attempts. Edward growls and jumped for the phone again only to squeak as Jacobs other arm came upt to wrap around his waist, pinning his arms to his side. Heat flushed him from all sides and Edward gasped. He stilled and looked up into the face a the grinning man that had him captured.

"Jacob, let me go."

"Why?"

"Well for one I am later for work." Edward stated in a huff. " Two don't you have anything better to do than harrass me?" The infuriating man just smirked, Edward felt his phone slip back into his pocket and he let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding. Surely Jacob would go about his business now. Edwards eyes widened when he felt a warm hand lift his chin up until he was staring into those deep brown eyes. A coil of heat unrolled in his stomach and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ja…Jacob what are you doing?" Edward flushed as he realized he was stuttering. He squirmed trying to get away from the bigger man, but these effort only made Jacob grip him harder. "Jacob!"

Edwards words froze along with his mind as he felt warm lips press against his own. Heat rocketed through has body as his eyes automaticly slid shut. He had never felt anything like this before, never when he was kissing Bella… Bella…Bella. Edwards eyes snapped open and he pushed Jacob away harshly as he staggered back, he's legs feeling like jello. He panted trying to catch his breathe as he watched Jacob straighten and look at him with those peircing eyes, traitorous eye.

"I have a girlfriend." Edward stated, trying to sound manly. "What are you thinking anyway? Why would you…would you…" He let out a frustrated growl as he felt his traitorous face heat up again.

Jacob shrugged, a cocking gron on his face that Edward itched to smack away. " I find you…Interesting Edward."

Never in his 22 years had Edward ever been so floored. A famous person found him interesting? That was the reason for all this madness? Edward had to get away, had to clear his mind. "Well I don't find you interesting at all." Edward stated and turned quickly to jump in his car.

Jacob watched as the flustered man drove away before letting the smile grace his lips. The kiss was good, fantastic if he thought back about it. He could still taste the older man on his lips. Suddenly Jacob's annoyance and worry about the fickleness and fake side of movie making didn't seem so bad. He almost felt like whistling as he walked back to his truck glancing only once at his own phone which was opened to one name and number. Edward Cullen.

How did everyone like it? I know Edward is a little OC but I'm going to make it work there will be slashy goodness in every chapter to stay tuned!


End file.
